Des jours heureux
by saragrissom8316
Summary: Spoilers saison 8 Dead doll et a la carte. L'histoire est quelque peu arrangé à ma façon.


11

**Des jours heureux.**

Auteur : Saragrissom.  
Mail : Diablotine8316hotmail.fr  
Genre : GSR.  
Résumé : L'après « living doll » Attention spoilers « dead doll » et « a la cart » (Ep 1 et 2 de la saison 8.) J'ai arrangé l'histoire à ma façon surtout pour le deuxième épisode dont je n'ai vu que des extraits.  
Disclaimers : CSI Las Vegas ne m'appartient pas je ne fais ça que pour le plaisir.

Avis à mes fans (non non, je passe encore les portes !) : Je ne suis pas experte des longues fics (et encore, elle n'est pas très longue, contrairement à celle d'Eva que j'adore. D'ailleurs on peut parler d'un style de fic evarienne !!!! Je n'ai pas non plus son style d'écriture qui est vraiment artistique !) Mais j'étais tellement contente de cet épisode qu'il fallait que j'écrive pour vous faire partager mon bonheur. Mon psy pourrait dire que je suis mal barrée parce que le jour ou CSI n'existera plus, quelle va être ma thérapie ? Bref !

A Chriscarter661, j'espère que tu retrouveras vite le net pour poursuivre ton œuvre !

Bonne lecture.

**«**J'aimerais mieux être un crapaud et vivre des vapeurs d'un cachot que de laisser un coin de l'être que j'aime à l'usage d'autrui !**»**  
[ William Shakespeare - _Othello_

_**Dead Doll :**_

**Chapitre 1 : Stupeurs.**

Grissom était consigné dans son bureau. Catherine et Brass lui avaient ordonné d'aller se calmer sinon ils prévenaient Ecklie. Catherine comprenait la détresse de Grissom mais ce n'est pas en frappant Nathalie qu'il obtiendrait des informations.

Il devait se calmait, lui Gil Grissom, superviseur de l'équipe de nuit des experts de Las Vegas, connu pour son calme et son professionnalisme, avait perdu tout contrôle depuis que Sara était portée disparue.

Il se voyait étrangler Nathalie pour lui soutirer des infos. Jamais il ne s'était fourvoyé de la sorte. Mais quel homme ne réagirait pas violemment si la femme qu'il aime est en danger ?

Il décida de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil près de son imposante bibliothèque, il prit le lecteur MP3 que Sara lui avait offert et se perdit dans ses pensées au son d'un opéra de Puccini.

Il devait se calmait, imaginer que ce n'était pas Sara la victime mais une inconnue. Où Nathalie aurait pu cacher cette foutue mustang ?.

Dans une enquête « normale » il aurait cherché dans le passé de Nathalie. Avait elle un endroit dans le désert où elle allait souvent ? Elle devait aimer le calme du désert, lieu de désolation où elle pouvait se calmer ou penser à ses futurs meurtres. Oui mais voilà, le désert s'étend sur des kilomètres. Vegas est une île perdue au milieu d'un océan de sable.

« La nature reprend toujours le dessus sur l'homme ! » Sara débattait avec un politicien lors d'une soirée organisée par le maire en faveur de la police. Toute l'équipe était présente, Griss ne pouvait que l'admirer dans sa belle robe rouge. Il aimait la voir défendre ses idées. Personnes ne connaissait encore leur situation. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais l'équipe n'était pas surprise. Ils connaissaient leur complicité qui avait créé tant de jalousie au début.

« Arrêtes, ce n'est pas le moment de tergiverser » Griss secoua mentalement sa tête.

Catherine fit irruption dans bureau.

« Gil ? »

« Je suis là. » Griss se tenait debout, appuyé contre le mur de livres. Elle le fixait, il était défiguré, il n'avait pas voulu aller se reposer. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« On a une piste » Elle aurait jurer voir un éclair dans les yeux de son ami.

« Hoddges a analysé le sable de la maquette. On croyait que c'était du sable de synthèse mais Greg a suggéré de le faire analysé. Ces maquettes sont tellement authentiques et ……… »

Grissom ferma les yeux et leva la main en signe de protestation.

« Excuse moi, je sais je parle trop. Bref, Greg avait raison c'est du vrai sable, mais pas n'importe lequel, on a trouvé de la poussière d'or. Elle a emmené la voiture sur les anciennes mines. »

Griss avait déjà quitté son bureau, Cath lui courrait après dans les couloirs.

« Nick et Greg nous attendent dans l'hélico ».

Warrick se fit percuté par une masse d'1,77m.

« Doucement Griss ! »

Mais son boss ne s'excusa pas. Il n'avait pas une minute à perdre.

« Griss, attendait ! Les hélicos ne peuvent pas décoller ! »

Cette phrase sonna comme le coup de grâce. Il fit demi tour et son regard noir transperça le pauvre messager.

« Comment ça ? »

« Il pleut à torrent dehors, les pilotes ne peuvent pas prendre le risque. Ce n'est qu'un orage. Les recherches reprendront dans deux heures. »

« Ce n'est qu'un orage ? Si Sara est vraiment coincée sous la carcasse de la voiture, elle va mourir noyée. Et tu me dis que ce n'est qu'un orage ! » Il hurlait sur Warrick au milieu des couloirs. Le labo s'était arrêté de vivre. Griss regarda autours de lui, furieusement.

« Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ! »

Chacun retourna à ses occupations avant de se prendre la foudre du grand maître. Personne n'avait jamais vu Griss s'énerver ainsi.

Son regard se reporta sur Warrick et Cath.

« Faites moi prévenir quand les hélicos seront décider à décoller ! »

Cath l'interpella mais il était déjà déconnecté de la réalité.

Il s'enferma dans un des labos avec la maquette. Il chercha sur le site de la météo, des pluies torrentielles étaient prévues.

Il calcula le nombre de précipitation et le converti à l'échelle de la maquette. L'eau recouvrait la voiture, Sara n'avait aucune chance.

Il envoya valser tout se qui se trouvait sur le bureau.

« Ca va aller Griss ! » Ce n'était pas une question mais bien une affirmation. Qui osait l'affronter ?

« Sara est une battante, elle va tenir, pour nous, pour vous ».

« Wendy ? »

Wendy, la seule personne capable d'affronter son patron sans en avoir peur. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à le taquiner, lui et Sara. Avait elle compris ?

Griss tomba sur son siège. Elle s'agenouilla pour le regarder dans les yeux et lui tendit un thé.

« Sara m'a raconté son enfance, on a mangé ensemble, il y a un mois. Elle avait envie de parler. Beaucoup d'enfants auraient mal tournés, mais elle a décidée de s'en sortir. C'est une battante elle va s'en sortir. Et vous pouvez l'aider. »

« En étant coincé ici ?! » Un rire nerveux sortit de la bouche de Grissom.

« Je sais que vous êtes un scientifique, mais laissez moi vous guider. Je suis une dingue d'escalade, je suis partie seule escalader une montagne dans les Rocheuses, j'ai perdu l'équilibre, j'étais seule dans un gouffre. J'y suis restée 5 jours seule, le bras et la jambe brisée par – 10°. Je suis une miraculée. Ma mère m'a aidée. Je l'entendais me supplier de tenir le coup. A l'hôpital, ma mère m'a dit qu'elle ne cessait de me parler. Je sais que pour un homme comme vous c'est inconcevable mais croyez moi c'est possible. Le lien entre la mère et son enfant reste un mystère. Je pense qu'il en est de même entre deux êtres qui s'aiment. »

Griss lui sourit tristement, il n'y avait bien que Wendy pour lui parler aussi franchement.

« Ca vaut le coup d'essayer. »

Wendy lui rendit son sourire. Elle quitta la pièce, le laissant à ses prières.

**Chapitre 2 : Sara**.

Sara souffrait.

Le poids de la voiture lui broyait le bras. Elle respirait difficilement, tout son corps lui rappelait que la fin était proche. Mais elle le refusait, elle devait se battre pour vivre, pour vivre son histoire avec Griss. Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle partageait sa vie, deux ans ou elle apprenait à vivre. Elle croyait que son combat pour l'apprivoiser était caduc et il s'était finalement offert à elle, après l'enlèvement de Nick. Elle le revoyait derrière sa porte, l'air penaud, lui demandant timidement si elle voulait prendre son petit déjeuné avec lui. Elle fut si surprise qu'elle avait prit sa veste et fermait sa porte sans lui donner de réponse. Ils étaient deux rescapés de la vie qui devaient apprendre à se civiliser. Ils se comprenaient sans se parler, ils se complétaient à merveilles.

Sara pleurait. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir sans le revoir une dernière fois, sans revoir son sourire, sans revoir cette étincelle dans ses yeux quand il la regardait. Elle ne pouvait pas partir sans avoir, une dernière fois, goûtée à ses lèvres, sans sentir le contact si doux et chaud de sa peau, sans l'entendre lui susurrait des mots doux dans le creux de l'oreille quand ils faisaient l'amour.

Sara criait.

Non, elle devait se battre, elle savait qu'il la trouverait.

« Griss »

Elle sentit une goutte sur sa main, mais ce n'était pas ses larmes. Il pleuvait.

Sara paniquait.

La pluie, la pire ennemie du désert. L'eau ne s'infiltre pas dans le sol, elle stagne des heures pour disparaître, évaporer par le soleil.

Cette fois, plus de combat possible. « _La nature reprend toujours le dessus sur l'homme »_

Elle se rappelait ce débat avec le maire. « Quelle conne ! »

La mort l'envahissait, elle entendait une voix au fond d'elle. Cette voix, la seule qui la calmait quand elle se réveillait en sursaut de ses maudits cauchemars. Griss lui parlait.

Sara riait.

« Tu deviens folle ma pauvre fille ».

Mais cette voix qui lui disait de tenir, lui décupla ses forces.

L'eau rendait le sable plus malléable. Elle réussi de sa main valide à creuser. Elle s'extirpa, non sans mal, de la voiture. Mais où aller ?

Sara cherchait.

Son esprit se mis en mode « survie ». Elle marcha vers un abri de fortune sous une roche. « Parle moi encore Griss »

Sara dormait.

**Chapitre 3 : Retrouvailles.**

La pluie n'avait cessé qu'au petit matin. Griss avait pu dormir quelques heures. Son corps étant trop fatigué s'était mis au repos forcé.

Nick et Greg se tenaient dans un hélico, suivant de près celui de Griss et de Catherine.

Cath repéra la voiture et ils se posèrent. Griss et Nick furent les premiers à atteindre la prison de Sara. Griss cria son nom , pas de réponse. Le sable s'amoncelait sur la carcasse rouge de la mustang. Les deux hommes creusaient. Nick s'arrêta net en sortant le gilet de sa collègue et amie.

Le visage de Griss se crispa. Il se recula de la voiture et se frotta le visage avec ses mains.

Catherine appela les renforts. Une heure passa, les SUV, les ambulances, les voitures de police, encerclaient la scène de crime. Griss se tenait à l'écart, son esprit n'était plus avec eux. Il fixait les traces de pas, laissés certainement par sa compagne.

Brass le regarda et fit un signe à Catherine.

Catherine s'approcha de son ami.

« Gil ? » Il tourna la tête, mais son regard était toujours vide.

« Sara a du réussir à se trouver un abri. »

« Un abri ? » Son ton était étrangement calme. « Où pourrait elle se trouver un abri dans le désert ? Elle doit être désorientée, on ne peut pas savoir combien de km elle a pu parcourir. »

« Je sais mais Sara est une battante, et on a la preuve qu'elle est en vie. »

« Non, on a la preuve qu'elle a pu sortir de la voiture. Rien ne nous dit qu'elle soir encore en vie. »

Catherine était en colère de le voir baisser les bras.

« Gil, si tu l'aimes, tu dois avoir confiance en l'espoir »

Il fut surpris de son ton. « L'espoir Cath, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. »

« Je vais chercher de l'eau et on part à sa recherche. Et crois moi, demain je te botterai les fesses quand on ira la voir à l'hôpital. » Griss souria.

« Merci ! »

Cath en s'éloignant : « Tu me dois une explication ! Ne même pas m'avoir dit à moi, ton amie de 20 ans, que tu étais amoureux ! »

Ils partirent à la recherche de Sara, en suivant ses traces de pas.

Gil scrutait l'horizon avec ses jumelles.

« Catherine » appela t-il. Il avait trouvé des pierres posées sur le sol indiquant le passage de Sara.

« Elle est futée, elle a pensé que ses traces pourraient disparaître avec le vent. »

Ils suivirent cette piste encore une heure.

« Je crois que la piste s'arrête là ! Je ne vois plus d'autres pierres. » souffla-t-il.

« Elle devait être fatigué ou alors elle n'en a plus trouvé. » Le désert n'offrait plus qu'une mer de sable, parsemée de troncs d'arbre.

« Il faut rappeler les hélicos ».

Catherine s'exécuta.

Griss et Nick, suivaient les hélicos en voiture. Grissom voulait être le premier sur les lieux. Cath venait de les avertir qu'elle avait localisé Sara.

Griss sauta de la voiture. Déjà, les ambulanciers s'affairaient autours du corps inanimé de sa bien aimée. Ils glissèrent la civière de Sara dans l'hélico, Griss monta à ses côtés.

Il lui tenait la main, il se refusait de la lâcher. Il se battait mentalement, Sara devait vivre. Il ne l'avait pas retrouvé pour la voir mourir.

Sara repris connaissance. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour voir Griss. Il lui sourit. Elle retomba inconsciente.

Griss pleura silencieusement.

_**A la Cart**_

**«**Nous sommes de l'étoffe dont sont faits les rêves, et notre petite vie est entourée de sommeil.**»**  
[ William Shakespeare - _La tempête_

**Chapitre 1 : Convalescence. **_(-Pour ceux qui l'ont lu, ce passage à l'hôpital vient de ma fic « Ma saison 8 » qui restera inachevée !)_

Griss s'impatientait dans les couloirs du Desert Palm Hospital Il était heureux d'avoir retrouver Sara en vie mais il voulait être complètement rassuré sur sa santé.

Le médecin sorti du bloc. Gil lui sauta dessus.

« Docteur, qu'en est il pour Sara ? »

« Monsieur ? Vous êtes son mari ? »

« Gil Grissom. Non, son compagnon. Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle n'a aucunes lésions internes. Elles souffrent de différents hématomes, et son bras est brisé en deux bout.. Le pire est passé, Monsieur Grissom. »

« Merci, je peux la voir ? »

« L'infirmière viendra vous chercher ».

Gil s'adossa au mur, il se surprit à remercier Dieu mais quel dieu ???

Cath lui sauta dessus. Il l'a serra dans ses bras.

Il expliqua au reste de l'équipe que Sara n'était plus en danger. Tous sourirent.

L'infirmière indiqua à Gil qu'il pouvait la voir mais pas plus de 5 min.

Gil entra dans la chambre, un moniteur indiquait le rythme cardiaque de Sara. Il s'approcha et prit sa main, il la posa contre sa joue.

10min plus tard il sortit de la chambre, Sara n'avait pas eu la force de lui parler mais elle lui avait serré la main. Il parti s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, la tête entre les mains, il soufflait. Il sentit une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je vais te ramener chez toi. » Catherine lui sourit.

Gil acquiesça de la tête, il devait dormir.

Arrivé chez lui, Bruno lui fit la fête. Gil s'effondra sur son lit tout habillé, son Boxer lui lécha la main et se coucha aux côtés de son maître.

**M****aison de Gil Grissom. **

Gil se réveilla, endolori par les courbatures. Son chien le pressa de se lever, Gil lui ouvrit la porte du jardin.

Il alluma la radio, se servit un café avec une tranche de pain. Il n'arrivait pas à évacuer son angoisse. Certes Sara était sauvé mais quelles seraient les conséquences. Une fois rétablie, est ce que l'un des deux devra sacrifier son boulot. En relevant son courrier, il trouva la lettre d'accord pour la maison, ils devaient apposer leurs deux signatures. Ce devait être une surprise pour sa compagne, ils avaient visité la maison, elle se trouvait dans un beau quartier à l'écart de la folie de Vegas avec un grand jardin et une piscine. Ils devaient donner la réponse dans la semaine. Sara aimait cette maison, Gil avait donné son accord, il attendait les papiers et les donnerait à Sara.

Il fallait qu'il fasse le vide. Il prit son short et ses baskets et partit courir suivi de près par son chien. Il se rappela ce dimanche matin où Sara lui avait proposé de courir.

_Sara et Gil étaient allongés dans leur lit, lui lisant et elle faisant des mots croisés._

_Sara sui bloquait sur un mot, détourna son regard sur le livre de Griss._

_« Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille courir ? »_

_« Pourquoi faire ? » dit-il sur un ton inquiet._

_« Se vider la tête, je courrais deux fois par semaine avant qu'on ne soit ensemble. »_

_Gil ne fut pas plus convaincu et se mordait la joue. « Je sais que le sport me ferait de le bien mais courir, ce n'est pas mon truc. Demandes moi de jouer au Base ball, au foo,t d'aller nager mais pas de courir. »_

_« Et pourquoi ? la course est un sport complet ! »_

_« Il n'y a aucun but à courir. »_

_Sara le regarda dans les yeux avec un air coquin. « Coure moi après ! »_

_Elle s'était levé d'un bond, avait enfilé un short et un débardeur. Elle le manipulait par le bout du nez. C'est ainsi qu'ils courraient tous deux au moins deux fois par semaines. Sara était heureuse, bruno était heureux et Gil souffrait !!! Heureusement que son passé de sportif l'aidé à masquer la souffrance. Mais les nuits de boulots où on absorbe des sandwichs, des donuts et des sodas, ça n'aide pas à entretenir sa forme. Et la lecture ne vous sculpte pas un corps d'Apollon. _

_Après quelques semaines, c'est lui qui donnait le rythme de course, et en se regardant dans la glace il appréciait ses efforts. Une vie plus réglée, une nourriture plus saine et du sport, il avait perdu dix kilos et ses abdos se redessinaient. Il rajeunissait ! Il se sentait fière de lui, même s'il savait que Sara ne l'aimait pas que pour son physique !_

Il avait couru 45 min et ce n'était pas suffisant. En rentrant, il déversa toute sa rage sur le sac de frappe de Sara. Il prit une longue douche chaude, mis un jean et une chemise (la rouge, celle que préfère Sara) et quitta sa maison pour le bureau.

Il remplit les papiers nécessaires pour boucler l'enquête, Nathalie serait interné jusqu'au procès. Il voulait la voir mais pas maintenant, trop de colère se tenait encore en lui.

Eklie l'appela pour lui fixer un rendez vous à 16h. Cela lui laisser le temps de passer voir Sara. Les bureaux du labo étaient déserts.

_**Chambre de Sara**_

Sara se sentait mieux, ses amis l'entouraient, Catherine était assise sur la chaise près d'elle, Warrick et Greg sur la table à sa gauche et Nick au bout de son lit.

Nick : Tu nous as fait peur, ma belle !

Sara : Je me suis longtemps demandé ce qu'il m'arrivé. Elle ne m'a rien dit. D'un coup je me suis retrouvé sous une carcasse d'auto, le nez dans la boue.

Vous savez, j'ai failli abandonner. Mais je me suis rappelé que pendant l'enlèvement de Nick on le suppliait de tenir. Je me suis rappelé mon arrivée au labo, malgré quelques réticences, vous m'avez vite accepté.

Nick : On n'est pas des sauvages !!!!

Sara : Même toi ! Sans blague, vous m'avez accepté avec mon foutu caractère et mes excès de colères, si je vous avais expliqué plus tôt mes problèmes vous auriez compris.

(En disant cela, elle se tourna vers Cath. Un soir d'hiver, il n'y avait pas de boulot, Sara avait expliqué son enfance à ses amis. Cath lui avait dit alors qu'elle comprenait son comportement et qu'elle serait toujours là pour l'aider. Leurs relations avaient changées.)

Bref, je voulais……..vous êtes ma famille et c'est grâce à vous que j'ai tenu.

(Gil se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et l'écoutait)

Sara : Grâce à vous et à Gil.

Ce dernier entra dans la chambre. « Je me disais aussi que mon labo était vide !!!! »

Il salua ses collègues, s'approcha sur la droite de Sara et l'embrassa tendrement. Il n'avait plus peur de montrer ses sentiments, elle en fut surprise.

Sara : Je suis contente de te voir.

Warrick : On va vous laissez.

Gil : Non, vous pouvez rester. Je ne fais que passer, j'ai rendez vous avec Ecklie à 16h.

Sara : Il est passé me voir ce matin. Il m'a dit que je manquais au labo !

Gil : Vraiment ! C'est sûr on est en manque d'effectif !

Sara fit la moue et lui décocha un coup de poing dans le bras.

« Ecklie est au courant de la situation ? »

« Je ne pense pas ! »

« Ca risque de nous poser problème. »

« Pour l'instant, le plus important est que tu te rétablisses. Le reste, je gère. »

« Super ! Et je dois rester cloîtrer ici combien de temps ? »

« Le temps que les médecins jugeront nécessaire ! » Sara le supplia du regard. Griss lui sourit.

« Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. »

L'équipe s'amusait de les voir ainsi, même si la situation était somme toute étrange. Aucun d'eux n'imaginait faire partie de la vie privée de Grissom. Aucun n'imaginait d'ailleurs qu'il en avait une.

Warrick à Greg : Faut y aller p'tit gars !

Gil : je viens avec vous. Je repasserais te voir ce soir, tu as besoin de quelque chose.

Sara : De toi ! Et de mots croisés aussi, je m'ennuie ici.

Nick : Bon je dois te laisser aussi. Il se penche et fait la bise à Sara.

Warrick : Mais tu ne bosses pas aujourd'hui !

Cath : Don Juan a un rendez vous galant ?!!!!

Nick : Et oui.

Gil embrassa Sara, avant de la quitter, il signa avec ses mains, et Sara lui répondit.

Cath : Comme ce langage des signes est pratique ! Il t a dit quoi ?

Sara : Je t'aime. D'ailleurs, il ne me l'a jamais dit de vive voix. Elle lui dit cela sans aucune amertume, c'était juste un constat.

Cath : Il t a appris à signer ?

Sara : Quelques phrases. Tu restes un peu ?

Cath : J'ai tout mon temps, Lyndsay est chez une amie. Elle passera te voir demain. Dis moi je sais que je suis très curieuse mais j'aimerais bien savoir…….

Sara : ……comment s'est faite ma relation avec Griss

Cath : Tu me connais vraiment bien !

Les deux amies passèrent le reste de la journée à discuter et à rire.

**Chapitre 2 : La fin d'une histoire.**

Grissom fini de remplir la paperasse entassée sur son bureau. Wendy se tenait dans le chambranle de la porte.

« Tu peux rentrer, je ne mords plus » Ils se sourirent.

« Contente que vous ayez retrouvé votre humour. »

« Je te remercie pour ton conseil. »

« Je ne sais pas si ça existe réellement, mais l'espoir tient souvent des choses inexpliquées. »

Griss acquiesça et souleva son sourcil droit.

« Aucun scientifique ne peut prétendre connaître l'étendue du cerveau humain. Il y'aura toujours des choses à expliquer et c'est tant mieux sinon, que resterait-il à découvrir ? »

« C'est vrai, l'homme est un loup pour l'homme ! Je dois retourner bosser. A plus tard, passez le bonjour à Sara. » Elle sortit en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Grissom s'apprêtait à quitter son bureau quand Ecklie l'interpella.

« Gil, comment va Sara ? » Grissom fut surpris.

« Bien, elle va bien. Je dois passer à la maison prendre ses affaires et je passes la voir. » Il se mordit la joue et espérait que son patron ne remarquerait pas sa phrase. Ecklie le fixa, avait il bien compris Grissom. Il se dit que la fatigue lui jouait des tours.

« Bien, je passerais la voir dans la semaine. »

« Ok, je dois vous laisser. Bonne soirée. »

Griss s'en voulait. Il avait été à deux doigts de compromettre sa liaison. Certes, Ecklie devrait être mis au courant tôt ou tard. Mais pas maintenant, il voulait savourer ses retrouvailles avec Sara.


End file.
